Quand le passé et le présent entre en collision
by wathou
Summary: Un fondateur retourne à Poudlard. Il amène l'agitation à Poudlard en détruisant des croyances longtemps maintenues.Est-ce que cela va changer Draco ? Et pourquoi un fondateur est si intéressé par Hermione ? Crossover Harry Potter/Highlander
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas tout ce qui concerne Harry Potter et Highlander

Traduction de When past and present collide écrit par Rebecca Pierson

Résumé : Un fondateur retourne à Poudlard. Il amène l'agitation à Poudlard en détruisant des croyances longtemps maintenues. Est-ce que cela va changer Draco ? Et pourquoi un fondateur est si intéressé par Hermione ?

* * *

Chapitre 1

C'était un spectacle à voir, s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les ruelles désertes de Londres. Deux hommes qui couraient. Un gentleman de taille moyenne trop gros, qui semblait avoir cinquante ans, tenant une épée et un pistolet dans ses mains poursuivant un jeune homme de grande taille, qui également portait une épée à la main.

Le jeune homme se cacha dans une ruelle et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux noisette clignotaient à cause de la colère. Ses traits aristocratiques étaient gâchés par un ricanement.

Il entendit la respiration difficile et le pas lourd de l'autre homme s'approcher plus près. Il maudit dans son souffle et pensa, 'Imagine-moi, Methos, le plus vieil immortel, l'un des Quatre Cavaliers, se cachant d'un jeune roquet. Qu'il soit damné pour ne pas suivre les règles. S'il pense qu'il peut prendre ma tête en trichant, il peut toujours attendre.'

Methos entendit un coup de fusil et sentit la balle ricocher sur le mur à côté de son épaule droite.

Il se remit à courir. Dans l'allée, il repéra l'entrée d'une taverne. 'Elle est toujours ouverte, Dieux merci,' pensa Methos.

Comme il courait vers la taverne, Methos rangea son épée dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau noir. En entrant, il examina deux messieurs portant des manteaux étranges et alla se cacher près d'une fenêtre pour voir si l'autre immortel le suivrait à l'intérieur.

Methos ne s'est pas rendu compte que la pièce devint silencieuse pendant qu'il regardait l'autre immortel trébuché dans l'allée devant la taverne. Puis quelque chose d'étrange se produit. L'autre immortel commença à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une fois de plus face à la taverne. Il semblait confus.

L'immortel commença à bouger les poubelles et a les retourner ainsi qu'à donner des coups de pied dans de grosses boîtes en carton. 'Pourquoi regarde-t-il dans les poubelles ?' pensa Methos. 'Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas ?'

Un cri d'indignation fut entendu de l'autre immortel et Methos le vit quitter la ruelle par où il était venu, avec l'air abattu.

Methos fut soulagé et se détourna de la fenêtre pour voir tous les visages de la taverne le regarder, certains avec une expression curieuse et d'autres avec haine.

Il remarqua leurs vêtements étranges et vit en regardant autour de lui des peintures bougeant. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est, des bâtons dans les mains des clients ? Baguettes !!!' pensa Methos. 'J'ai trébuché dans le monde sorcier.'

Il sourit. 'Depuis combien de temps ai-je vécu dans le monde magique ? 800-900 ans ? '

'Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison car l'autre immortel sait où je vis.' pensa Methos. 'Je pourrais aussi bien rester ici pendant un certain temps.'

Methos se dirigea vers le bar.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda le barman.

Methos rechercha dans une des poches de son pardessus et prit ce qu'il avait juré de ne jamais utiliser de nouveau, mais n'a jamais pu s'en séparer, sa baguette, et la posa sur le bar. 18 pouces, en érable, avec une plume de phœnix et un flacon de son sang en son centre et la touche personnelle, un serpent en argent encerclant la moitié inférieure de la baguette.

Les clients de la taverne eurent le souffle coupé. Qui était cet homme qui portait des vêtements moldus ayant une baguette de ce genre.

« Je voudrais une chambre pour rester une longue période. » demanda Methos.

Le barman prit une des clés de derrière lui et indiqua le prix. Methos lui dit qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sorcier sur lui, mais qu'il en aurait ce matin après que la banque ait ouverte. Le barman acquiesça.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda le barman.

« Adam. » répondu Methos. « Adam … 'quel était le nom que j'ai utilisé dans le monde sorcier … oh oui' Adam Salazar Serpentard.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione gémit. Le soleil brillait dans ses yeux, les brûlaient. Hermione détourna la tête du soleil pour enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller, mais elle n'a pas frotté contre le doux oreiller en plume, mais quelque chose de mouillé.

' ?!!.' pensa Hermione. « Bon sang. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était allongée dans une flaque de boue. Très vite, elle se leva et poussa ses cheveux couverts de boue de son visage. Elle tourna la tête et vit quelque chose qui la fit blanchir d'horreur.

La mini-fourgonnette de son père était renversée avec le pare-brise fracassé. Le toit de la fourgonnette était écrasé.

Un souvenir traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. C'était le diner de son 18e anniversaire avant d'aller à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. 18 ans parce qu'elle a utilisé le retourneur de temps durant sa troisième année. Il pleuvait et ses parents chantaient avec la musique de la radio tout en rentrant à la maison. Une voiture se dirigea vers eux, du mauvais coté de la route et son père a fait une embardée pour éviter une collision. Hermione se sentait volant à travers le pare-brise et après le vide.

« Maman ! Papa ! » cria Hermione en courant vers l'épave de la voiture de ses parents. Elle a essayé de regarder à travers les vitres latérales, mais elles ont été brisées et elle ne pouvait voir que les cotés des sièges avant.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et cria : « Dumbledore. Urgence. »

Dumbledore transplana quelques minutes plus tard avec Madame Pomfresh. Elle regarda Hermione avec horreur et tendit la main vers elle.

Hermione recula. « Je ne suis pas blessé. » dit Hermione. « J'ai besoin de vous pour aider mes parents. »

Dumbledore, avec sa baguette, redressa la fourgonnette et arracha le toit écrasé. Hermione alla rapidement loin du lieu, où les corps écrasés et les yeux éteints de ses patents étaient. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol en pleurs déchirant.

« Albus. » entendu dire Hermione par Madame Pomfresh. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour ses parents. J'ai besoin d'amener Hermione tout droit à l'infirmerie. »

Dumbledore regarda Hermione pour la première fois et son visage pâlit considérablement. Il sortit une clé d'or. « Il s'agit d'un portoloin d'urgence. Cela nous conduira directement à l'infirmerie. C'est le seul endroit où cela est permis. »

Madame Pomfresh attrapa la main d'Hermione et la dirigea vers la clé. « Que faites-vous ?! » s'écria Hermione qui lutta contre Madame Pomfresh. « Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas blessée. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici … » Hermione a alors senti une traction derrière son nombril et vit qu'ils étaient dans l'arrière-salle de l'infirmerie.

« NON ! » cria Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et l'attaqua avec ses poings. « Ramenez-moi. » s'écria Hermione hystérique.

Madame Pomfresh courut à son meuble d'approvisionnement et en sortit une potion. Lorsque Dumbledore retenu Hermione, Madame Pomfresh la força à prendre une potion.

Hermione lutta pendant un petit moment avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Dumbledore la posa doucement sur un lit vide.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle est grièvement blessée ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh examina attentivement Hermione, remarquant du sang et de la boue séchée dans ses cheveux, le visage taché de son sang, avec des stries apparaissant sur son visage clair, où ses larmes avaient coulé.

« Sa chemise blanche est trempée de son sang ainsi que son jeans. » déclara Madame Pomfresh. « Je vais devoir la nettoyer avant que je puisse pleinement indiquer quelles sont ses blessures. Basé sur les taches de son tee-shirt et de son jeans, j'estime qu'elle s'est sévèrement coupée en passant par le pare-brise de la voiture. Ses cheveux sont couverts de boue et de sang. »

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte, pour sortir de l'infirmerie. « Faites-moi savoir son état, après l'avoir nettoyé. » dit Dumbledore. « Je vais prendre contact avec M. Potter et M. Weasley pour leurs faire savoir qu'elle est là et avec Arthur pour qu'il prenne soin des arrangements pour les parents de Miss Granger. »

Une heure plus tard.

Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie de nouveau et trouva Madame Pomfresh dans un état d'incrédulité.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir. » demanda Dumbledore à Mme Pomfresh.

Elle prit Dumbledore vers la fenêtre loin d'une Hermione endormie et dit à voix basse : « J'ai nettoyé Miss Granger, il y a quelque chose de particulier. Il n'y a aucune égratignure sur son corps. »

« Comment cela se peut-il ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Le sang … »

« Je sais. » interrompit Madame Pomfresh. « Sur la base de mes calculs, elle a perdu au moins 4 litres de sang. Si l'on se base sur sa taille, cette seule perte l'aurait tuée. »

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione et la regarda dormir. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés et propres et son visage pale. Son corps d'1,70 m couvert d'une chemise blanche d'hôpital.

« Il semble que nous avons un mystère sur les bras. » Dit Dumbledore à Madame Pomfresh. « J'ai parlé à M. Potter et à M. Weasley et elle devait les rencontrer il y a deux jours après son anniversaire. Elle ne s'est jamais présentée et avant vous me le demandiez, il n'y a pas eu de sort de guérison lancé à cet endroit. J'ai déjà vérifié avec le ministère. »

Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh regardèrent la jeune fille maintenant orpheline, se demandant si elle serait en mesure d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour elle, sachant qu'il en était peu probable.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Methos était assis dans une alcôve du Chaudron Baveur, avec les écouteurs de sa radio satellite portable, afin d'écouter le match de football mettant en vedette son joueur préféré, Beckham.

Beckham n'avait pas encore marqué de but, mais le jeu venait de commencer.

Quand son hachis Parmentier arriva, il jeta un galion sur la table et dit à Tom, le barman, de garder la monnaie.

Methos était heureux. Il y a quelques jours, il entrait dans la banque de Gringotts, demandant la voute n°1. Il a laissé la clé dans une boîte de plomb aux Gobelins, quand il a quitté le monde sorcier la dernière fois, avec un mot de passe et des instructions, qu'ils devraient effectuer pour ceux qui demanderaient l'argent de son caveau.

« Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un. » répondit Methos avec un sourire, lorsque le Gobelin demanda le mot de passe et il fournit son doigt pour une piqure de sang pour ouvrir la boite scellée par magie gardant la clé.

Après un voyage pénible vers son caveau, Methos sourit quand il vit que les taux d'intérêt ont été très avantageux pour lui. Pendant qu'il était en train de ramasser des pièces de monnaie pour les mettre dans sa sacoche en cuir, le gobelin lui dit que quelqu'un qui prétend être le prince de Serpentard a tenté d'obtenir la clé de son coffre, mais a été incapable de fournir le mot de passe quand on le lui a demandé.

Methos a quitté la banque perturbé. Qui prétend être son héritier ? Après avoir payé sa chambre, il transplana à son ancien appartement, rétréci tous ces biens et les mis dans une petite malle. Il a laissé un message téléphonique à Duncan MacLéod et à Joe Dawson les informant qu'il partait pour un long voyage et qu'il les contacterait périodiquement. Il a également indiqué qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. S'il y avait une urgence, ils n'avaient qu'à communiquer avec lui par e-mail.

Il retourna au Chemin de Traverse et sut que l'information s'était répandu et Gringotts l'avait confirmé, l'héritier de Serpentard était arrivé. Des messages étaient dans sa chambre quand il retourna à la taverne.

Methos n'avait aucune intention de répondre à ces messages, s'ils voulaient vraiment lui parler, ils pourraient lui rendre visite en personne.

Beckham venait juste de marquer, lorsque deux gentilshommes entrèrent dans son alcôve et s'assirent en face de lui.

Les deux messieurs enlevèrent la capuche de leur cape et révélèrent un homme aux traits aristocratiques et aux longs cheveux blonds et un homme trapu, dont les yeux dardaient nerveusement, tandis que son nez frémit.

Methos leva le sourcil droit se posant des questions.

L'homme blond parla. « J'ai entendu dire que vous clamez être un héritier de Salazar Serpentard. »

« Je ne prétends rien. » répondit Methos.

Un regard d'irritation traversa le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qu'il a rapidement remplacé par un sourire diplomatique, qui ne parvenait pas à ses yeux gris et froid. « J'aurais peut-être dû nous présenter. Mon nom est Lucius Malefoy et lui c'est mon compagnon Peter Pettigrow. »

« Compagnon vous dites. » dit Methos avec un sourire. « Je suis heureux que le monde sorcier ait permis à des personnes comme vous, d'enfin exprimer ce que vous ressentez en public. Du temps de Salazar, vous auriez tous les deux été chassés. »

Il y eut une longue période de silence avant que le visage de Lucius Malefoy soit devenu rouge vif et s'est rapidement éloigné de Peter Pettigrow.

« Ce n'est pas ce genre de compagnon. » cracha Lucius. « Nous sommes associés pas plus. » Methos savait que c'était le cas et a pu s'amuser de la détresse de Malefoy.

« Si vous le dites. » déclara Methos avec désinvolture. « Que voulez-vous ? Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis très occupé et je voudrais revenir à mon dîner. »

Malefoy prit une profonde inspiration et encore une fois fit un sourire diplomatique. « Nous représentons les intérêts de Lord Voldemort. Lui, comme vous, est un héritier de Salazar Serpentard et aimerez beaucoup vous rencontrer. »

'Bingo.' pensa Methos. 'Maintenant, je sais qui a essayé de prendre l'argent de mon coffre.'

« Bien sûr » dit-il en mangeant son hachis Parmentier. « Envoyez-moi un e-mail avec son adresse et j'irai le voir ensuite. »

Methos vit la confusion sur le visage de Pettigrow et de Malefoy et rit silencieusement. Avec un air innocent il s'exclama. « Oh ! Il n'a pas un ordinateur. Envoyez-moi un message sur portable ou bipez-moi. »

« Vous bipez ? Ordinateur ? Portable … » Un regard plein d'incompréhension apparut sur le visage de Malefoy bientôt suivi par un air de dégoût. « Ah des outils moldus. Je suis désolé. Lord Voldemort n'utilise pas de telles choses. »

« Comment communiquez-vous ? » demanda Methos.

« Par Hibou. » réagit rapidement Pettigrow.

« Par hibou ! » dit Methos avec un air feint d'horreur. « Vous devez plaisanter. Vous êtes si arriéré que ça. »

Malefoy claqua sa main sur la table avec colère et cracha. « Lord Voldemort souhaite vous rencontrez ce soir et vous allez venir avec nous maintenant ! »

« Non » répondit Methos et il recommença à manger son dîner.

Le visage de Pettigrow devint blanc. « Non ! » dit Malefoy à voix basse. « Monsieur. J'insiste pour que vous veniez maintenant avec nous. » Malefoy allait agripper le bras de Methos.

Mais il fut trop rapide. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy. Les yeux de celui-ci s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit la baguette que tenait Methos.

L'immortel sourit. « Je vois que vous reconnaissez la baguette. Ce fut la baguette de Salazar qui a été passé dans la famille. »

Methos mit sa baguette dans sa poche et dit. « Si Lord Machin-Chose veut me voir, il aura besoin de venir lui-même et pas envoyer ses laquais pour venir me chercher. »

Pettigrow commença à trembler de peur. « S'il vous plaît monsieur, s'il vous plaît venez avec nous. Nous vous donnerons tout ce que vous voulez. »

« Tout ce que je veux. » demanda Methos. Pettigrow hocha rapidement la tête. « Ce que je veux, c'est une télévision pour que je puisse voir Beckham marquer les buts. Je veux internet, pour pouvoir brancher mon ordinateur et voir ''Candy Webcam ''. Je veux aussi de l'électricité dans ma chambre, afin de pouvoir lire mes livres avec une lumière suffisante. »

Methos se leva et se pencha en avant et dit à voix basse. « Savez-vous ce que je veux plus que tout ? » Pettigrow et Malefoy se penchèrent en avant « je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! » cria Methos et à l'aide de la magie, il les jeta à travers la salle.

Puis il s'assit, posa ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et une fois de plus recommença à manger son dîner. Methos manqua Malefoy et Pettigrow qui quittèrent rapidement la taverne et le petit groupe de la table à côté, qui avaient assisté à l'échange sourirent lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux.


End file.
